


"The Bleeding Heart"

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Cards Placed on the Table" [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Sleeping Dictionary (2003)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Le Chiffre, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Other, References to Quantum, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Vulnerable John Truscott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: "There are consequences to breaking the heart of a murdering bastard."  Are the words that Le Chiffre tells John Truscott when after all the events of an assignment given to Truscott by the Department that he works for.How it all begins, is when John Truscott finds himself heading deep into the jungles of Mbale, Uganda to get information on the strange, mysterious person known only as Le Chiffre and soon finds himself becoming embroiled with the said man, while in Madagascar James Bond is on a mission he has been given by "M" who has not told him about John Truscott's mission and what the other new young Agent is doing.What will happen when both Agents soon meet at Casino Royale in Montenegro, while also trying to hide the fact both have become embroiled with people hiding secrets from them:For John Truscott it is Le Chiffre and for James Bond it is Vesper Lynd.All at the sametime this happening a new threat arises from the shadows, threatening to ruin everything.
Relationships: James Bond & Vesper Lynd, Le Chiffre/John Truscott
Series: "Cards Placed on the Table" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. "Where did it all go Wrong?" - PART 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts).



**Location - Stavanger, Norway Harbour - Night-time**

A gun lays on the coffee table beside an armchair, while curled up on a carpet of the boat docked in the water of Harbour - where outside the sky is inky-black with stars shining above here and there - trembling heavily at what has transpired John Truscott surrounded by many different photos that have been taken - some show a man with scar on his eye smiling at the camera, sitting at a poker table with some cards lying on the table; another one showing John being heavily kissed with his head tilting backwards and mouth agape while another man - the man who now sat in front of him in the armchair - holds him close and many others.

"Why....did you do it?" He hears the man..... _.the man......_ and whimpering at the broken emotion of the voice lifts himself up keeping his face lowered not wanting to look at the person..... _at the man_......only for a shadow to cover him as a hand tilts his chin up forcing him to look into one soft brown eye with hints of golden mixed in them and other scarred.

He wants to answer the man looking down at him, but finds himself being pulled deep down into the depths of his _memories_ of how he met the man in the first place and how he got up to where he was now. 

_But where had it all gone wrong?_

* * *

**2 MONTHS EARLIER**

_The email comes in on the laptop resting on the table close to the large windows, where sunlight filters through the gap in the curtains with a soft pinging noise, while underneath the covers of the large Hotel bed a young man of 35 years old listens quietly to ocean waves outside the Beach-house._

_Washing over the sand back and forth, while another soft pinging noise makes them flutter their eyes open and slipping out of the bed heads over to where the laptop is set up seeing messages have come in. Opening the emails, John Truscott begins to read the File on the person called only Le Chiffre - which translated in French meant "The Cypher" or "The Number" - which he been sent._

_There was sparse information on the man, which was Le Chiffre was mathematical genius and chess prodigy that also had a penchant for poker and had a medical condition called haemolacria - a condition that caused blood to weep from the eye - and used a Benzedrine inhaler._

_So it wasn't much to go on. From what he had read that this man could be ordinary person just going about his own Business in the world and yet, why would the Department give him a File about this person unless of course they had something to hide._

_Sitting back in the chair, John finds himself rubbing his chin at the fact this would be a most difficult job because at the moment the said man described in the file look like he didn't just trust anyone - you had to make him trust you._

* * *

* * *


	2. "How it All Began" - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connected to:   
> "Where did it all go Wrong?" - PART 1

** Location – Mbale, Uganda – Early Morning  **

** John Truscott’s P.O.V: **

_After trekking for days in the hot, moist and heated jungle of Mbale, Uganda looking for the target mentioned in the File that been sent to me by the Department, while behind the Carriers carrying Medical Equipment and other stuff for their Tribe which they told were being exploited by high-ranking member of the Lord’s Resistance Army – Steven Obanno – find myself soon stopping when we finally arrive at the hidden Camp where Obanno is based._

_Rumours had spread that a strange white man, with a scar running down one his eyes had been seen surrounded by Bodyguards meeting with Obanno discussing something and if it were Le Chiffre it meant something was going to happen._

_A hand suddenly grabbing my wrist stills me from walking further as Beio – The Tribal Leader, who’s Tribe I’m with – indicates that we have reached the camp, followed by shushing silently to the Carriers to be quiet as a vehicle soon pulls up on the dusty road-track which is closely guarded by Obanno’s men._

_Rifles – illegally obtained – being held in their arms, while soon the passenger seat of the vehicle opens as a tall figure wearing a suit gets out, turning to reveal their face as they do so._

_There was no mistaking the smooth, chiselled face of the person who was my Target, while I find myself keeping myself hidden by the dense foliage only for suddenly one of Bieo's grandson's to run out chasing after small puppy that travelled with the Tribe._

_Heart skipping beat, I make my decision quickly bursting out myself from foliage just as shouts raise upwards followed by Rifle guns clicking and quickly cover the little boy and puppy from being hailed to death by the bullets that are to no doubt to come._

_Only they don't. Making me lift my head to see that my Target - the man I had been assigned to look for by the Department - is looking down at me, while I calmly get up keeping my composure as Bieo's grandson grips my hand tightly with one hand when I hear Steven Obanno saying:_

_Indicating me as they allow me to return Bieo's Grandson to his Grandpa hidden the jungle foliage and the Tribe to quickly leave followed by myself going to join when guns block me from joining the Tribe._

_"Bring that one..."_

* * *


End file.
